


я люблю тебя, моя яркая звезда в созвездии Орион

by williamcrocers



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamcrocers/pseuds/williamcrocers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>`Когда Рейвен спрашивает, что такого Чарльз нашел в Эрике Леншерре, наверное, самом хмуром и жестоком парне, которого она вообще видела, Чарльз отвечает ей, что Эрик — это Бетельгейзе. </p><p>Его личная звезда в созвездии Орион.`</p>
            </blockquote>





	я люблю тебя, моя яркая звезда в созвездии Орион

**Author's Note:**

> я схожу с ума от j22 и этого стиха уже хз какой месяц:
> 
> **j22 – я помню тебя (п.у. брайан герда)**

Когда Рейвен спрашивает, что такого Чарльз нашел в Эрике Леншерре, наверное, самом хмуром и жестоком парне, которого она вообще видела, Чарльз отвечает ей, что Эрик — это Бетельгейзе. 

Его личная звезда в созвездии Орион.

И он навсегда ею будет для него. 

Чарльз думает, что это бы даже подошло к его настоящей фамилии, только вместо имени Макс — Бетельгейзе Эйзенхардт. 

Чарльз влюблен и неважно, при каких обстоятельствах, неважно, в какой вселенной. Они будут любить друг друга независимо от времени. 

— Бетельгейзе, — повторяет Рейвен. — Красиво. Мне бы тоже хотелось быть чьей-нибудь звездой. 

— Ты будешь, солнышко. 

 

~

Есть множество вариаций их жизни, и одна из них — та, где они маленькие.

Чарльзу шесть, а его новому другу Эрику восемь. Эрик считает себя уже достаточно взрослым, но когда маленький Чарльз сажает огромного жука Леншерру на голову, он смеется. Они называют жука Ронни, и Чарльз начинает перечислять Эрику факты из жизни жуков, потому что он маленький гений. Так говорит мама, а ещё Эрик уверен, что Чарльз — действительно гений. 

— Ох, кажется, у Ронни есть крылья, — говорит Чарльз, когда их Ронни собирается улететь. — Странно, что он скрыл это от меня. 

Эрик улыбается и взъерошивает волосы мальчишки.

— Эри-и-ик, он улетает, а ведь мы только познакомились с ним, — обиженным голосом говорит Чарльз. 

— Пойдем, оплачем Ронни бутылкой лимонада и фруктовым мороженым, — предлагает Эрик и тянет маленького гения за собой. 

Эрик знает, какой смышленый для своих лет Чарльз, и продолжает слушать его истории о жуках. 

(Чарльз жутко недоволен, что от них улетел Ронни.) 

~ 

В декабре под туманным и расплывчатым небом, Чарльза сбивает машина. 

Водителя заносит, и он не успевает затормозить, потому что гололед, потому что слишком мало времени, потому что это жизнь, где такое дерьмо случается каждый Божий день. 

Дома Эрик готовит ужин, ждет своего мужа с работы и не задумывается о том, что сейчас его любимый лежит на дороге и истекает кровью. Удар слишком сильный, водитель ещё и пьяный. 

Потому что... 

Чёртово дерьмо случается, и Чарльз попал в эту несчастливую статистику дорожно-транспортных происшествий. 

Когда Эрику позвонят и сообщат о происшествии, он скажет: «Смешная шутка» и бросит трубку, доедая ризотто в одиночестве. 

Когда позвонит Рейвен и скажет, что Чарльза больше нет, Эрик скажет: «Смешная шутка» и бросит трубку, бредя в ванную под холодные струи воды. 

Ведь, блять, это просто смешная шутка, а с ними никогда не могло произойти нечто такое... Такое, ну, с потерями одного «из». Да, чёрт, они собрались умереть вместе под звуки _‘Sweet Dreams’_ из колонок — любимая песня Пьетро, кстати, боже мой, Пьетро. 

Пьетро двадцать, он уже достаточно большой мальчик, ходит в универ и занимается любовью со взрослым мужчиной по ночам, который преподает у него историю. 

Эрик знает. Эрик — не Чарльз, но тоже умеет читать своего сына. Их сына. 

Но кто будет теперь читать Эрика?

Эрик упирается лбом о холодный кафель и продолжает так дальше стоять, пока дверь не выламывает Логан и не приводит Леншерра в чувства. 

(Логан — как раз тот парень, преподающий Пьетро историю. Если бы только её.) 

Когда Чарльза хоронят, Эрика трясет, а металл летает в воздухе над головами всех пришедших. Рейвен, говорившая прощальные слова, молча кидает печальные взгляды в сторону Эрика, и ком подходит к горлу, спирает и не дает продолжить. 

Пьетро появляется рядом с Эриком сверхбыстро, оставляя Логана рядом со Скоттом и Джин. Максимофф берет отца за руку, и Эрик вздрагивает, а металл, который пару минут ещё парил в воздухе, резко упал вниз. 

— Папочка, ты всё равно навсегда останешься его Бетельгейзе, — мягко говорит Пьетро, сжимая руку отца крепче. 

— Я не смогу так дальше. Не смогу без него. Я один. 

— Ты не один, — шепчет мальчик, — ты не один, папочка! Ты должен сказать прощальные слова. Мы тут с тобой. Он тут с тобой, — Максимофф указывает на сердце. — Он рядом. 

Эрика всё ещё трясет, но уже ничего не летает, и он говорит:

— Я люблю тебя, Чарльз, и я навечно твой. Твоя яркая Бетельгейзе, дорогой! 

Могилу засыпают землей, и Эрик плачет так, как плакал только единожды, когда умерла мама. 

_Это всё шутка,_ — шепчет больной мозг. 

**Хотелось бы,** — отвечает ебучая реальность. 

~

В этой вселенной они девушки, никто из них не выбирал, с какими гениталиями родиться. 

Эрин начинает любить Чарли заново, в новом теле и по-новому. 

Но они снова вместе, снова рядом, снова целуются, и не как идиоты, а как идиотки. 

— Возьми меня, Эри, — просит Чарли, касаясь руки шатенки. Она проводит по ней, чувствуя мурашки, бегающие по телу Эрин. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Леншерр, целуя голый животик любимой. — Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя! — поцелуй в бедро, а потом и в губы. Так сладко и крепко. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, моя Бетельгейзе. 

В этой вселенной они девушки, борющиеся за права лесбиянок, а ещё Чарли — профессор Калифорнийского университета, где все знают, какие вкусные булочки печет её девочка Эрин, работающая в пекарне. 

(Вселенные бесконечны, и точной цифры никто сказать не может.) 

~

Однажды они становятся птицами, летают крыло к крылу. 

Однажды они становятся стрелками у часов, и Эрик догоняет Чарльза, но никак не может перегнать. 

Иногда они кошки, Эрик — рыжая, а Чарльз — белый, а ещё трехцветный, они вылизывают шерсть друг друга, засыпают вместе и встречают рассветы. Договариваясь друг с другом, кто сегодня отправится за едой. Но потом приходят к общему решению. 

_Вместе._

 

~ 

У них полно времени, они играют в группе, и Эрик поет, он фронтмен группы, а Чарльз — вовсе не Чарльз, он снова Чарли. Она играет на гитаре инди-рок из Британии и поправляет красную ленточку в волосах. 

Эрик нежно улыбается, ведь это он заплетал ленточку в темные волосы своей родной и любимой девушки. 

По вечерам Леншерр изучает тело Чарли, совсем немножко трогает её бедра, проводит рукой и... К а с а н и я. Всё, что уже заставляет задыхаться — это касания Эрика на бедрах Чарли. _Да и не только на бедрах._

— Мне кажется, вселенная никогда не закончится, — Эрик целует Чарли в висок, берет гитару и поет ей, как, чёрт возьми, сильно он её любит. 

— И не надо, я хочу чувствовать тебя всегда. 

_‘I love you all’,_ — срывается с губ Эрика, и Чарли визжит от счастья, закидывая на него красивые тонкие ножки. 

— Моя принцесса. 

— Твоя. 

(Бесконечная радость продолжает растапливать сердце.)

~

Однажды всё наоборот, и Чарльз — человек, а Эрик — пчела. 

Он жалит Чарльза, и мальчик плачет. 

(Эрику снова больно.) 

~

Чарльз Ксавьер воспитывался в состоятельной семье, и это такой абсурд, что он встречается с парнем, который ковыряется в машинах и вечно пахнет машинным маслом. 

«Мальчик мой, он тебе не пара, он ничто и никто, Чарльз», — говорит мама.

«Он — механик».

«Он — отребъе», — после этого Чарльз уходит жить к Эрику.

 

Это неделя — самая лучшая в жизни Чарльза, после того как он ушел из дома. Но потом его мать всё-таки находит вескую причину забрать его и отобрать у Леншерров мастерскую. 

— Ты не можешь, мама! 

— Ох, ещё как могу, мой милый. 

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты отстала от нас?

— Я не отстану, пока ты не бросишь этого грязного парня, я чувствую, чем он воняет, даже стоя в пяти шагах от него.

— Мама, пожалуйста, — жалость и боль. 

И снова всё не так. 

Мама Чарльза отступает и ничего не забирает у Леншерров, вот только...

Чарльз уезжает в Оксфорд, а его соседом станет Себастьян Шоу, и это жесть. Мама в край тронулась умом, если думает, что её сын прыгнет в койку к другому из-за кучи денег, а не любви. 

И Чарльз целует Эрика на прощанье, он долго стоит, прижимая свои губы к его и просто... Он не хочет уезжать. 

Эрик знает, что больше никогда его не увидит, поэтому говорит лишь:

— Я буду помнить тебя, Чарльз. 

— Мне больно. Почему так больно, Эрик? 

— Оксфорд — это прекрасно. 

— Там нет тебя, Леншерр. Там нет тебя, — Чарльз проводит рукой по гладкой щеке Эрика и запоминает его черты, линии. _Его целиком._ — Ты знаешь, как называется самая яркая звезда в созвездии Орион?

— Нет, гений, — Эрик тянет Чарльза на себя и целует в нос, в мокрые дорожки от слез и затем — так любовно в губы.

— Бетельгейзе.

— Что?

— Звезда, Эрик. Самая яркая, не тупи. Ты, Бетельгейзе, освятил мой мир, из-за чего он потухает только из-за моей мамы и тупого Оксфорда.

— Прощай, Чарльз, — говорит в самое ухо Эрик и кусает мочку Чарльза. А потом просто разворачивается и уходит.

— Я люблю тебя, Бетельгейзе, — кричит Чарльз, надрывая голос, чтобы все слышали. Чтобы все знали.

(Блять, Эрик утопает в своей мастерской в слезах и бутылкой бурбона. Снова больно и неприятно.)

~

Они на войне, в самом жерле событий, и Эрик несет раненного солдата Чарльза на спине. Чарльз спрашивает, больно ли умирать, а Эрик молча зажимает его пулевую рану и говорит, что они выберутся. 

Потом они оба встречают победу, стоя на площади ветеранами, и держатся за руки. Ярко улыбаются и не верят в то, что выжили. Они выжили и празднуют, а вечером Чарльз готовит вкусный торт, Эрик целует его в губы, и они засыпают на диване под какую-то дурацкую передачу. 

~

У них есть дети: мальчик по имени Пьетро и маленькая девочка Рейвен. Чарльз делает тосты, пока его Эрик играет с детьми, и Чарльз засматривается и случайно сжигает тосты, а времени делать новые нет. Чарльз хмурится, что он такой и всё у него не через то место. 

— Папочка, мы опаздываем, — говорят дети, и Чарльз будто попал в эпицентр того, когда у них только появились дети, и он не знает, что нужно делать. Он просто слишком много думает. 

Эрик спасает ситуацию, намазывает хлеб малышей арахисовым маслом, упаковывает в пакет для завтраков и усаживает их в автобус, целуя сначала Пьетро, а потом — Рейвен. 

— Передай наш поцелуй папочке, — говорит Рейвен, обнимая Эрику за шею, а потом забегает в автобус. Дети машут ему из окошка, а потом автобус скрывается за поворотом. Эрик думает о том, что его лужайка недостаточно ухоженная, и решает сегодня же ею заняться, но сначала — его муж. 

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, милый, — говорит Эрик, надламывая кусочек испорченного тоста.

— Не ешь их, они испорченны, дурачок, — Чарльз хочет выкинуть подгоревшие тосты в урну, но Эрик не отдает ему тарелку.  
— Ну и ладно, будешь мучиться потом с животом. Я не буду твоей медсестрой.

— Будешь.

— Нет.

— Кто, если не ты?

— Я ужасный отец, — Чарльз трет переносицу и не замечает, как Эрик подходит сзади и целует его в затылок, потом — в шею. 

— Дети просили передать, — обыденно говорит Леншерр.

— Дети просили тебя меня облизать? 

— А ты хочешь? Я ведь могу, — ну вот снова этот акулий оскал. 

— Да я знаю, что можешь, — отвечает Чарльз и трется задницей о член Эрика. — У Пьетро твои глаза, а у Рейвен мои ступни. 

— Мы сейчас детей будем обсуждать или...

— На работу не опаздываешь? 

— Я босс, Чарльз. И я взял выходной, знаешь ли. И ты не плохой отец, у них твоя образованность, моя сила, твоя нежность, наша любовь. 

Чарльз разворачивается к Эрику лицом, заползает руками под рубашку и целует в пульсирующую венку на шее.

— Почему ты такой? 

— Какой, детка? 

— Идеальный, такой всё время яркий, и, боже, я так тебя люблю, чертов Леншерр. 

— Взаимно, мистер Леншерр.

Чарльз чувствует себя Логаном с амнезией, и для него каждый раз как по-новому это. Его фаммлия — больше не его, у него есть дети, и когда всё пошло не так?

Именно тогда, когда он увидел Эрика Леншерра на своем потоке по метафизике, а ещё в тот день он следил за звездами и видел самую яркую в созвездии Орион, у неё было имя Бетельгейзе. 

Эрик Леншерр — звезда в создвездии Чарльза Ксавьера. 

(Уже Леншерра.) 

~

Они встречают старость вместе, и Эрик шепчет Чарльзу на ушко, что он его солнце, говорит ему «спасибо» и целует в щеку.

В субботу Чарльз просыпается раньше Эрика и красит ему губы красной помадой, а потом встает с кровати и делает Эрику завтрак, и наливает в стакан яблочный сок. 

Эрик распахивает глаза и видит перед собой вкусный завтрак, который ему сделал Чарльз. 

— Доброе утро, — Чарльз целует Эрика, а Леншерр говорит, что у него на губах осталось что-то красное. 

Чарльз смеется, Чарльз передает Эрику зеркало и говорит, какая он красотка. Леншерр говорит, что Чарльз выжил из ума, но также подхватывает его смех и размазывает помаду, притягивая Чарльза к себе. Они всё ещё влюблены и любимы. 

— Доброе утро, Чарльз, — Эрик проводит пальцами по лысой макушке и касается губами его лба. 

— Старикашка, — говорит Чарльз, и Эрик хочет пнуть его, но они итак уже старые, и просто он лучше пнет его ночью, когда будет перетягивать одеяло на свою сторону.

— Я счастлив, что постарел с тобой, Чарльз. 

— Я счастлив, что ты счастлив, мой Бетельгейзе. Я люблю тебя, Эрик Леншерр. 

— И я люблю тебя, Чарльз Ксавьер. 

Ночью Леншерр крепче прижимается к теплому телу, а на утро просыпается с холодным. 

Эрик умирает через два года в доме сумасшедших. 

Умирать — страшно, так дико страшно, ни прожив ни одной этой жизни вместе. 

(Но они смогли, только что-то опять пошло не так, и наступила старость.) 

Чарльз Ксавьер и Эрик Леншерр прожили долгую и счастливую жизнь вместе. 

Бетельгейзе взрывается в марте и начинает светить ещё ярче.


End file.
